A problem associated with liquid level gauges having gear drives is that calibration of float arm movement with gauge readout pointer position to reflect a given liquid level throughout full gauge range, requires a secure setting between these elements after calibration is accomplished. Such a setting, which is usually achieved by staking or soldering, does not allow easy re-calibration in event such is required.
The main object of this invention is to provide a means whereby calibration of a liquid level gauge float arm and the gauge readout pointer can be made in an expeditious manner, and which allows easy re-calibration if desired.
A further object is to provide a liquid level gauge having calibration means which will remain stable during the operative life of the gauge.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid level gauge calibration means which accomplishes the desired objectives in a new and novel manner.
These and further objects and features of the invention will become evident from the invention disclosure which follows.